Characters/Goemon
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Extremely fast * High damage via reliable crits * Specialized anti-boss moveset * Three mission traits | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * No AOE options * Mediocre range * Low survivability |} Skills |} Ishikawa Goemon is an extremely specialized hero. With the combination of her stats and her moveset, she's a blindingly fast frontliner that consistently strikes critical blows on her target. As such, her primary goal should always be to focus on taking out big, dangerous targets. This is a double-edged sword though, as she often builds up hate very quickly and has rather low defense to deal with the resulting aggression from the enemy team. With Fortune as her passive, she can also help boost other crit-focused front line heroes, which makes her a very useful asset in an aggressive team composition. Slash brings up the middle-ground of damage, delay, and range among basic attacks. Iai Slash shares the same range and lack of AoE as her basic attack, but halves the delay in favor of having a small amount of wait time before the attack can execute. It also boasts slightly higher base damage in addition to a significant boost of +50% to crit rate. On crit (an 80% chance at base stats), this becomes a 240% damage attack with effectively 80 delay at only 1 brave cost! Altogether, this is one of the most easily spammable skills in the game. Its only drawback may be eliminated via wait reduction items, which has the added effect of making it absurdly fast at 50 delay! Shadow Bind gives her an added bit of welcome utility and extra range to Goemon's arsenal. It has slightly higher range, damage, and delay than a basic slash for 2 cost, which doesn't sound very appealing in comparison to Iai Slash; however, the additional damage type as a Throw skill and its ability to stack an extra +30 delay onto dangerous targets make it surprisingly valuable in tense battles. Her hero skill, Zantetsuken, is an outright monstrous skill. Not only does it have one of the highest damage modifiers in the game (500%!), but it ALWAYS crits. Even when striking an enemy without type advantage, this skill will outright murder people. The kicker? It also has one of the fastest recovery among skills with a mere 50 delay. Before acquiring high-tier items, this skill is definitely undisputed in absurd damage output. Items As Goemon's speed and critical rate are already boosted up heavily by her moveset, she only really needs items that directly raise damage output. The simplest way would be to raise her Attack stat via sword and katana items. In addition, Onimaru and Vajra can greatly amplify the damage of her high crit skills. Equipping Vimana can also remove all Wait time for Iai Slash, making it faster and uninterruptible; however, this takes away an item slot that could be used to further boost up her overall damage output and Vimana can potentially serve better use on a number of other heroes. Good Item Synergy: # Sword items #* Any sword that raises Attack by 2 is fine, but additional stat boosts are welcome # Katana items #* Doujigiri and Onimaru in particular are ideal for maximum damage output # Crit damage boosters #* Vajra is an acceptable alternative if you want to avoid Onimaru's troop count limitations # Wait reduction #* Vimana will completely eliminate Wait time for Iai Slash, but lesser reduction items aren't bad as it's a naturally fast skill # Homunculus #* When using multiple katana items, this may extend Goemon's longevity Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters